Fastening devices, which, as elements of fastening systems, can be used to attach item s or components to third components by forming adhesive bonds, belong to the prior art in various configurations. For instance, DE 10 2015 001 335 A1 discloses a fastening device of the aforementioned type, which can be used to attach flat elements to ceilings or walls of buildings by forming adhesive bonds. These flat elements can be panels being ceiling or wall coverings, for instance, to conceal ugly-looking spots or to form heat and/or sound insulation. Such fastening devices can also be used to install third components to parts of motor vehicles, railways, ships or aircraft, for example, to attach cover plates or panels to car body parts. Compared to the determination of the components by positively engaging anchors, the formation of adhesive bonds has the advantage that the disassembly can be performed without destruction, for example, for the replacement of components or their removal for maintenance purposes. When fixing by adhesive connections, positional corrections can be performed more easily during the fixing process.
The fastening device disclosed in DE 10 2015 001 335 A1 has a support part and surface-type fasteners protruding from the support part mounted on a support plate, having a handle part protruding above the support plate and having at least one elastically resiliently hooking part. The relevant hooking part extends in an initial position of the handle part and/or a receiving part for the relevant hooking part to form an interstice to the outside, which decreases as soon as the relevant hooking part moves towards the stem or receiving part under the influence of an external force.
The latching part of the relevant support part is in its initial state inserted into a profile opening of a profile channel at least until reaching a final position. The hooking part in its final position can underlap at least one assignable contact surface widening in a groove-shaped manner of the profile opening in the profile channel by turning the support plate located outside the profile opening. Furthermore, the protruding closure elements of the relevant support part can be brought into engagement with correspondingly formed surface-type fasteners of a relevant third component to form a detachable closure.